Lets Talk About Love
by babychoi137
Summary: Let's talk about love. Are you waiting to hear the words "I'm sorry". Are you hurting because you can't understand his complicated heart?. Bad summary, KYUMIN, GS, newbie. So, DLDR. Mind to Review?


Tittle : **Let's talk about 'LOVE'**

Author: **Park Jaehee**

Cast:**KyuMin, SiBum, Minhyun and other cast**

Length : **Oneshoot**

Genre: **Romance, hurt/comfort.**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer**: Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tempat imajinasi saya.**

Warning: **GENDER SWITCH, NO FEEL, LONG SHOOT, NEWBIE FOR COUPLE STORY.**

A/N: **Ini FF percobaan. Karena jujur kalau bikin FF couple takut ga ada feelnya. Buat FF dengan cast biasa aja suka ga ada feel. Jadi, harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh. Judul dengan cerita, tidak nyambung. Bagi yang ga suka genderswith dll, ga maksa baca kok. Ini buat yang mau aja.**

**Saya tunggu tanggapannya. Sorry for TYPO(s) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** BAGI YANG BERMINAT SILAHKAN DI BACA. DAN DIHARAPKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**_- Happy Reading -_**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Let's talk about love_

_Are you waiting to hear the words "I'm sorry"_

_Are you hurting because you can't understand his complicated heart?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PRANG**

Suara yang berasal dari lemparan piring tersebut terdengar menggema dengan jelas dari sebuah kediaman cukup mewah dari seseorang yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Negeri Gingseng tersebut.

Terlihat beberapa kombinasi dari piring dan makanan yang berceceran di atas lantai marmer tersebut membuat kondisi rumah yang biasanya terlihat nyaman dan bersih itu tampak kacau. Deru napas yang saling bersahutan terdengar cukup jelas dari ruang makan yang terbilang luas tersebut.

Kedua insan –pemilik kediaman tersebut- berdiri saling berhadapan dengan sorot mata salah satu dari mereka menatap tajam. Dadanya terlihat naik turun. Dan tak lama, salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk meredam emosi dengan menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Kau berubah, Kyu". Sungmin –yeoja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan itu berujar dengan suara parau seperti menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya agar tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya meremas erat sisi dress berwarna soft pink yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Kau yang berubah, Ming". Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang menurutnya itu tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Pandangannya lurus tertuju melihat Sungmin yang masih tertunduk. "Kau seperti bukan Sungmin yang aku kenal. Kau sudah tak mempedulikan aku dan kau seperti tak membutuhkan aku lagi"

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyu~" sanggah Sungmin tak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun –sang suami.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Lee Sungmin!". Sungmin tercengkat mendengar nama yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun. Setelah 6 tahun mereka menikah. Kyuhyun baru kali ini memanggil Sungmin dengan marga kedua orang tuannya. Kini mata Sungmin membalas tatapan mata tajam Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

"_See_? Benar bukan dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Ck, wanita ini benar-benar". Kyuhyun berdecak lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Wajah putihnya kini terlihat memerah. Pelupuk matanya seakan berat menahan sesuatu yang berada di sana.

"Kau ini". Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau ini tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu, Nona Lee? –untuk apa kedua orang tuamu menyekolahkanmu di London jika kau tetap bodoh, hah?"

"Cukup, Kyu~" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya. Lalu, melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan menarik dagu Sungmin dengan lembut sehingga mau tak mau kepala Sungmin menengadah, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mengingat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jadi, cara ini yang kau lakukan untuk merayu laki-laki di luar sana, hm? Benar-benar tak punya tata krama" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan, menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu~" gumam Sungmin namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin.

"Atau dengan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Sungmin tak terima dengan apa yang baru Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kesabarannya mulai terkuras habis dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tanpa perlakuan fisik. Akan tetapi, dengan ucapan dan pergerakan mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja melecehkan dirinya. Sungmin benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan dan perkataan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sangat lembut padanya.

"Aku terima jika selama ini kau mendiamkan aku.., tak mendengarkan ucapan aku.., tak menerima keberadaan aku, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku terima jika kau mengatakan aku bodoh. Karena aku sadar jika kau itu memang sangat sangat pintar, jauh dari kebodohan aku. Akan tetapi..". Sungmin sedikit memberi jeda untuk sekedar menghela napas "–Sungguh, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak terima dan tidak akan pernah menerima jika kau merendahkan harga diriku" jelas Sungmin dengan panjang lebar diakhiri dengan perkataan yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Memang kau masih punya harga diri, Nona Lee". Kyuhyun kembali meremehkan Sungmin. Hati Sungmin mencelos. Sikap Kyuhyun kali benar-benar melebihi batas kesabarannya.

"Kau benar-benar b*jingan, Cho!" gumam Sungmin dengan suara yang ia buat sekecil mungkin. Namun, karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Coba ulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Lee Sungmin" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas bahu Sungmin kuat membuat Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. "Ulangi lagi, br*ngsek"

"Kau b*jingan!" teriak Sungmin dengan lantang.

**PLAK**

Tangan Kyuhyun mendarat kuat di permukaan kulit halus Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin terhuyun ke belakang. Terjatuh dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit mengenai pecahan piring yang beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun lemparkan.

"Akh.. Hiks" Sungmin meringis perih lalu tak lama terdengar suara isakkan dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar tubuhnya kembali sejajar dengan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin yang menyadari akan hal tersebut, menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Untuk apa kau menangis, hm? Untuk apa!". Kyuhyun kembali berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sungmin sehingga membuat kedua mata Sungmin menutup .

"EOMMA!". Suara teriakan yang mengema di rumah tersebut membuat pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya akan kembali melayangkan tamparan terhenti. Kedua mata Sungmin membuka perlahan lalu menatap sosok kecil yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat _Bunny-_nya.

"Hyunie~" panggil Sungmin pelan dengan air mata yang belum mengering di pipinya. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hati Sungmin. Sungmin sangat berharap jika Minhyun –anaknya dengan Kyuhyun- tak mendengar ataupun melihat pertengkatan mereka.

Tangan yang sebelumnya siap mendarat kembali di pipi mulus milik Sungmin. Kini, merosot dan bertempat di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terkepal. Antara menahan kekesalannya pada Sungmin atau karena dirinya yang tersadar jika apa yang telah dilakukannya bukanlah sebuah kebenaran.

Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya meskipun darah segar itu masih tetap keluar dari luka goresan pada telapak tangannya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati tubuh Minhyun yang masih bergemetar di sana. Di saat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Tiba-tiba, Minhyun berbalik dan terus berlari menaiki anak tangga rumah tersebut –menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Hati Sungmin kembali tersayat perih melihat Minhyun yang berlari sambil menangis, karena samar terdengar oleh Sungmin isakan dari Minhyun.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu, dirinya tersenyum –begitu terpaksa. "Kau lihat? Siapa yang berubah Kyu? –Aku benar-benar tak mengenali sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal dulu, selalu bersikap lembut dan menyayangi. Hah~" Sungmin menghela napas sebentar lalu kembali berbicara. "Jika kau memang tak menyayangiku lagi, Kyu? Aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya. Tapi –tak bisakah kau tetap menyayangi anakku?"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dapur. Dirinya sudah tak menghiraukan lagi luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di tangannya. Ia sadar, bahwa luka itu tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya dan hati Minhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sungmin dan Minhyun melihat Kyuhyun bersikap kasar dan tak bertanggung jawab.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Minhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Namun, hingga 4 menit Sungmin berdiri di sana. Minhyun belum sekalipun menyahut bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tak terluka. Sungmin menekan kenop pintu kamar Minhyun. Dan dirinya baru tersadar jika anak kecil berusia 4 tahun tersebut telah bisa mengunci pintu itu sendiri.

Sungmin tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dirinya masih mencoba menbujuk Minhyun agar segera bertemu dengannya. Kulit putih Sungmin berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi memucat. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan atau darah yang masih setia mengalir walau intensitasnya tak seperti tadi.

**CKLEK**

Usaha dan penantian Sungmin tak tersia-sia. Akhirnya, tubuh mungil dengan wajah manis itu muncul di hadapan Sungmin dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah. Dan tak lupa, bibir plum yang sangat mirip dengan Sungmin itu masih bergetak menahan isakan tangisnya.

Sungmin langsung menarik tubuh Minhyun dan mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat. Membuat Minhyun tak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minhyun. Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah seorang ibu. Sungmin tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Minhyun. 'Jika Orang tuanya lemah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak mereka?' begitulah isi pemikiran Sungmin.

Tak beberapa lama, pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas meski ada ketidakrelaan akan hal itu. Sungmin tersenyum –terpaksa- menatap Minhyun. Dengan, tubuh yang setengah berdiri –menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minhyun-, Sungmin dapat dengan melihat setiap lekuk wajah Minhyun. "Dengarkan Eomma, sayang. Eomma sangat tidak menyukai jika anak Eomma sangat mudah menangis. Eomma hanya memiliki anak yang kuat dan manis" ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi, Eomma~" sergah Minhyun. "Ssst~ Dengarkan dulu, sayang" pinta Sungmin dengan senyum yang begitu manis dan membuat Minhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kau masih kecil, sayang. Pengetahuanmu belum begitu luas. –Kau belum pantas mengerti keadaan" Sungmin sedikit memberi jeda dalam penjelasannya. "Eomma minta maaf. Tak seharusnya kami bersikap seperti anak kecil. Eomma, sangat malu padamu, sayang. Tolong maafkan Appa dan Eomma"

"Ne, Eomma. Tapi.. Tapi.. Appa tadi~"

"Appamu hanya salah paham, sayang. Eomma yakin, besok Appa akan bersikap baik kembali" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan. Minhyun kembali mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Sungmin dengan cepat membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Aku sayang Eomma". Minhyun mengucapkan dengan penuh semangat lalu dibalas kembali oleh Sungmin. "Eomma juga sayang Hyunie, sangat sangat menyayangi Hyunie. Maafkan Eomma".

Tangan Sungmin bersiap untuk menghapus air mata Minhyun. Namun, Minhyun yang baru menyadari kondisi tangan Sungmin segera menahannya. "Tangan Eomma berdarah" lirihnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Hanya luka kecil. Eomma baik-baik saja".

.

Sosok laki-laki tampan itu masih berdiri di sana, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Minhyun maupun Sungmin. Kedua sosok itu masih menikmati naluri mereka sebagai seorang Ibu dan Anak. Keberaniaan dan keangkuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciut melihat keadaan kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi –meskipun dalam hatinya masih ragu akan Sungmin-.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Sssh, perih Eomma?" tanya Minhyun sambil meringis melihat luka Sungmin yang sedang ia coba untuk diobati, membuat Sungmin yang sedang melihat perlakuan Minhyun terkekeh. Sungmin yang terluka. Mengapa Minhyun yang meringis perih?

Minhyun melepaskan pandangan matanya lalu menatap Sungmin yang tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Minhyun. "Apa ini sakit sekali, Eomma?" tanya Minhyun dan dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari Sungmin. "Jeongmal?" tanya Minhyun kembali, memastikannya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, memberi keyakinan bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, meskipun pada kenyataannya luka itu memang sangat perih.

"Wah, Eomma memang hebat. Bukankah lukanya sangat besar?". Di saat seperti itu, malaikat kecilnya masih bisa memuji dirinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin merasa lega dan tetap menahan rasa sakitnya. Tangan kiri Sungmin menggapai rambut ikal Minhyun yang tergerai lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Kau juga hebat, sayang". Sungmin membalas pujian dari Minhyun yang membuat anaknya kembali menatap Sungmin. "Eomma bohong kan? Bukankah Eomma melihat sendiri Minhyun menangis?" ucap Minhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut –tentu saja tanpa disadarinya.

Tangan Sungmin berisyarat agar tubuh Minhyun mendekat padanya. Minhyun yang menyadari akan hal itu, segera mengikuti perintah Sungmin. Sungmin menarik tubuh anaknya tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sehingga tubuh Minhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin kembali membelai rambut Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dengar, sayang. Eomma tidak berbohong padamu. Jika iya, untuk apa Eomma berbohong, hm? –Eomma tahu kau menangis karena kau sangat menyayangi Eomma, bukan? Begitu pun dengan Eomma. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Eomma hebat. Lalu, jika Eommanya hebat, bagaimana dengan anaknya?" jelas Sungmin yang membuat kedua sudut bibir duplikatnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. "Eomma benar" ucap Minhyun lalu memeluk erat leher Sungmin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lelaki itu masih terdiam. Entahlah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan arah pukul 9 pagi. Namun, sosok itu masih tak bergeming. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama dari Perusahaannya tersebut, menghiraukan begitu saja _Smartphone Galaxy Note II_ miliknya. Sejak tadi Ponsel itu berbunyi menampilkan kontak telepon dari Sekretarisnya.

Lelaki yang dikenal selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas ini seakan tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Perusahaannya. Ia sangat ingat jika sebentar lagi _meeting_ Perusahaan mereka dengan sebuah Perusahan kontraktor terkenal akan segera dimulai. Akan tetapi, dirinya merasa bahwa jika tetap dipaksakan maka hasilnya akan tetap buruk –mengingat pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Cho Kyuhyun –lelaki yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya tersebut segera menegakkan tubuhnya di saat telinganya mendengar suara benturan antara sandal dan lantai dari arah tangga. Di sana, ada Minhyun –anaknya yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Kyuhyun yang berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati tangga seakan dianggap tak ada oleh anaknya sendiri. Gadis kecil dengan wajah dan sikap perpaduan antara dirinya dan Sungmin itu berlari menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada sikap aneh dari anaknya tersebut, segera mengikuti langkah kecil Minhyun. Menyusuri sebuah lorong cukup besar yang di desain khusus sebagai tempat pajangan dari foto kenangan keluarga kecil mereka. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap siluet tubuh Minhyun memasuki kamar utama –yang merupakan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-.

"Hyunie~" panggil Kyuhyun setelah tak lama Minhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tak biasanya Minhyun masuk kamar tersebut –karena Kyuhyun telah mengingatkan Minhyun agar tak sekali-kali masuk tanpa perintah atau permintaan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Minhyun yang baru saja melewati tubuh Kyuhyun, menoleh sebentar setelah mendengar panggilan dari Ayahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan –antara manis dan kesal. Lalu, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Entah apa yang baru saja dilakukan Minhyun. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun melihat bahwa di salah satu tangan Minhyun ada sebuah benda persegi yang berwarna _pink_ cerah. Yang Kyuhyun ketahui bahwa benda itu adalah _Smartphone_ milik Sungmin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun berlari menuju lantai dua –lebih tepatnya menuju kamar Minhyun- yang sejak 1 jam tadi menjadi markas persembunyian anak dan istrinya. Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis Minhyun dari dalam sana. Yang membuat rasa keingintahuan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eomma~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa kaku setelah mendengar suara Minhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan suara paraunya. Belum lagi, dirinya melihat tangan Minhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur dengan tubuh yang bersadar di kepala tempat tidur Minhyun. Wajah cerah Sungmin yang biasanya selalu ia pandangi terlihat memucat. Dan Kyuhyun terhenyak setelah pandangan matanya melihat sebuah kotak P3K yang terletak di kasur Minhyun dengan beberapa kapas berbercak merah.

_La lla lla lla lla.. Saranghae neoreul saranghae balgeoreum matchwo gobaegeul hae_

Kyuhyun tersadar setelah dirinya mendengar suara _ringtone_ yang Kyuhyun yakini berasal dari _Smartphone _Sungmin. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian _ringtone_ itu terhenti setelah Ponsel itu berpindah ke tangan Minhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya –di samping Sungmin.

"Ahjussi. Hiks" panggil Minhyun, menghiraukan salam dari orang di seberang sana.

"…"

"Tolong, Hyunie" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"…"

"Bisakah Ahjussi –datang ke rumah? Eomma.. Eomma sejak tadi –tak bangun Ahjussi~. Minhyun takut" adu Minhyun yang diselangi suara isakan yang tak dapat dibendung.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos setelah mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Untuk apa Minhyun meminta tolong pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas belum tentu bisa menolongnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dalam satu rumah dengannya, dihiraukan begitu saja?

Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Minhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Sungmin. Hatinya bergetar melihat kasih sayang Minhyun yang begitu besar terhadap Sungmin. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Minhyun terlalu dini untuk melihat kejadian yang pasti akan menyakiti perasaannya yang masih lugu.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat dirinya mendengar teriakkan Minhyun memanggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas tubuh istrinya yang merosot dari kepala tempat tidur Sungmin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang tersebut.

"Untuk apa Appa di sini?" tanya Minhyun dengan suara paraunya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Minhyun. Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan kanan Sungmin yang terluka lalu memeriksa denyut nadi Sungmin di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Denyut nadinya lemah, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah dini. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kasa yang berada dalam kotak P3K, mengganti kasa yang berbelit tak beraturan melindungi luka Sungmin –tentu saja hal itu dilakukan oleh Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Sayang, cepat kau ganti pakaian. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menanggalkan jas abu-abu yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya –mengingat sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak jadi berangkat kerja- dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh lemah Sungmin dalam gendongannya lalu membenarkan letak gendongan tersebut selagi dirinya menunggu Minhyun yang sedang memakai jaket rajut berwarna pink –yang dibuat oleh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Ia berjalan menuju arah tangga –dengan menggendong tubuh Sungmin. Minhyun yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun, menarik tangan besar milik lelaki tersebut. mengajaknya untuk segera mengikuti Kyuhyun.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongan seorang lelaki bertubuh sempurna itu masih terisak kecil. Sungmin –Eommanya yang sejak setengah jam lalu dibawa ke dalam Ruang UGD sama sekali belum ada kabar. Siwon –lelaki yang dipanggil Ahjussi oleh Minhyun- dan Kibum –istri dari Siwon yang tengah menggandeng tangan anak laki-lakinya ikut sedih. Meskipun mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

**CKLEK**

Akhirnya, tak berapa lama pintu Ruangan tersebut terbuka dan memunculkan seorang dokter paruh baya yang bertugas memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun –yang juga berada di sana segera mendekati dokter tersebut. Dan tentu saja, dokter tersebut disambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang kondisi Sungmin. Profesinya sebagai dokter tentu saja mewajibkannya untuk bersikap professional. Oleh karena itu, dengan baik hati sang dokter menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

Sang dokter menjelaskan bahwa kondisi Sungmin saat pertama kali masuk Ruangan tergolong kritis karena tubuh Sungmin yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Belum lagi kondisi mental Sungmin setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu semakin membuat kondisi Sungmin _drop. _Untung saja, dengan bantuan tim medis dan keajaiban Tuhan, kondisi Sungmin berangsur membaik.

"Tenang saja. Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Sebentar lagi, Nyonya Cho akan segera dibawa menuju Ruang Inap. Saya permisi" ucap dokter tersebut mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Gamsahamnida" jawab mereka sambil membungkuk-bungkuk kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sambil membawa seorang anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya. "Sebaiknya kau dan Minhyun pulang terlebih dahulu. Biar Sungmin kami yang menjaga. Kasihan Minhyun sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan" lanjut Siwon –lelaki tersebut yang diketahui sebagai kakak kandung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera melihat ke belakang –lebih tepatnya ke arah Minhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan kepala yang berada di atas. Mengamati wajah Minhyun yang terlelap dengan goresan raut kelelahan di sana.

"Tidak, Hyung. Bagaimana pun akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Aku harus memantau keadaanya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan letak selimut biru yang menuju tubuh Sungmin sebatas dada. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membawa Minhyun pulang. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Minhyun tidur di atas sofa yang keras tersebut. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi. Saat ini, keadaan Sungmin adalah prioritasnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana pun aku tak bisa melarangmu. Tetapi, sebagaimana pun situasinya. Kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu dan juga Minhyun. Minhyun masih kecil, dia masih rentan terkena penyakit". Siwon menyerah. Ia yakin, sekeras apapun dia memaksa Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dialah yang harus menyerang. Sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa dihindari.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terkurung dalam suasana keheningan. Kibum yang sedang bersama Minhyun, ikut tertidur. Sedangkan Siwon masih tetap berada di samping Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang setia memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Siwon memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban panggilan Siwon karena dirinya masih ingin memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin Hyung katakan"

"Katakan saja!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sedang melap keringat yang berada di dahi Sungmin.

"Hyung tahu –sebelumnya pasti kalian bertengkar. Lalu, terjadi sesuatu hal yang Hyung yakin kau tak sengaja melakukan itu". Siwon akhirnya menyatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya. "Kemarin, Sungmin datang menemui Hyung dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dari sikapmu beberapa hari ini. Jika Sungmin melakukan kesalahan atau kau sedang ada masalah dan tak ingin mengungkapkannya pada Sungmin. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Bagaimana pun, Hyung tak bisa diam saja. Sungmin, adik kandung yang paling paling Hyung sayangi karena memang kedua orang tua kami telah pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Dan kau, kau sudah Hyung anggap seperti adik Hyung sendiri karena kau begitu menyayangi Sungmin dengan segenap kasih sayangmu. Hyung tak ingin, hanya karena masalah kecil membuat kalian seperti ini apalagi sampai berpisah. Sungmin sudah hidup begitu berat sebelumnya dan Hyung tak ingin melihatnya sedih. Katakan saja, kau tak usah ragu" jelas Siwon diakhiri dengan tepukan kecil di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Siwon. Dia kembali merasa bersalah pada Sungmin dan Siwon. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan membuat Sungmin bahagia. Namun, apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi pagi, tak sesuai dengan janjinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya bisa bersikap sekasar itu pada Sungmin. Emosinya saat tadi pagi entah mengapa tak bisa dibendung begitu saja.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun setelah menghela napas sebentar untuk sekedar menetralkan pikirannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika –"

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Ruangan rawat inap Sungmin –mengintrupsi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo" jawab Siwon dengan senyuman ramahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah melihat siapa orang yang berani mengintrupsi ucapannya. Seseorang yang berjas putih di sana dengan senyum khas miliknya. Seorang dokte sekaligus…

"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak lalu berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. "Aku permisi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketusnya dan tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang sedang menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Dokter tersebut membungkuk, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun yang ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Hm? Kenapa dia? Bukankah dia ingin terus memantau keadaan Sungmin? Lalu, kenapa di saat dokter datang dia malah pergi?" ucap Siwon tak sadar jika dokter tersebut mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Sedangkan, sang dokter tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, pasti keadaannya akan seperti itu.

"Permisi, saya akan memeriksa keadaan Nyonya Cho. Saya dokter yang biasa menangani Nyonya Cho jika berobat di sini" ucap dokter tersebut yang telah berdiri di samping ranjang Sungmin, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon "Saya.. dokter Lee. Lee Donghae"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin telah sadar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi kabar gembira bagi keluarga mereka terutama bagi mereka yang setia menunggu Sungmin hingga sadar kembali. Terlebih untuk Minhyun, terbukti dari Sungmin sadar hingga sekarang ini. Minhyun tak sedikitpun melepaskan diri dari Sungmin.

Namun, ada rasa kecewa yang merasuki jiwa Sungmin. Dirinya berharap, saat pertama kali dia membuka mata, Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum padanya. Menanyakan kabarnya dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Akan tetapi, itu hanya akan menjadi angan semata untuk Sungmin saat ini. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti masih marah padanya.

"Eomma~. Wae~? Apa Eomma ingin minum?" tanya Minhyun pada Sungmin setelah Minhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang menatap kosong ke gelas air putih di nakas, samping ranjangnya. Hal itu, tak ayal membuat Sungmin bahagia. meskipun Kyuhyun tak menemaninya saat ini, dengan perhatiaan dan sikap Minhyun padanya sedikit demi sedikit membuat rasa kecewa itu menghilang.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat sikap Minhyun yang begitu memperhatikannya. Di usianya yang ke 4, perilaku polos Minhyun terkadang membuatnya gemas. Yah, seperti saat ini. Di mana Minhyun menangis karena tak sengaja menumpahkan air pada gelas yang akan diberikannya pada Sungmin. "Gwenchana" ucap Sungmin menenangkan Minhyun sambil memberikan gelas yang terisi air setengah pada Siwon yang berada dekat dengannya. Lalu, membawa tubuh Minhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Minhyun, mencoba menghentikan tangisan Minhyun.

**CKLEK**

Suara dari kenop pintu yang ditarik ikut menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam Ruang Inap Sungmin. Sosok itu –Kyuhyun, masuk ke dalam Ruangan dengan pakaian yang sama sebelum Kyuhyun pergi.

"Eoh? Kyu? Kau belum ganti pakaian? Hyung kira kau pulang" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menempatkan diri duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya di pakai Minhyun tidur.

"Tidak, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku pulang, jika ternyata lelaki itu masih berkeliaran di sini". Hah, sikap Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula –sebelum Sungmin pingsan.

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan saja pada adikmu" jawab Kyuhyun sakratis yang membuat Siwon segera menatap adiknya yang masih memeluk Minhyun dalam dekapannya. Sungmin yang merasa Siwon menatapnya penuh tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala –pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun berdecak.

Bukannya Sungmin sengaja tidak memberi tahu Siwon. Akan tetapi, jika saat ini dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Siwon. Pasti Kyuhyun masih terbawa emosi dan semakin memperumit masalah. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin, ini adalah masalah privasi keluarga mereka. Sungmin tidak ingin jika ada orang ikut mempermasalahkan itu –termasuk Siwon maupun Kibum. Sungmin hanya ingin berbicara jika hal itu memang sulit untuk ia selesaikan.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin dengan suara yang masih lemah entah kepada siapa sehingga membuat kedua lelaki yang berada di Ruangan tersebut menatap Sungmin.

"Siwon Oppa. Bisakah aku minta waktu untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya pada Siwon lalu membenarkan posisi Minhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur di sana.

"Eoh, ne. Kajja Kibumie" Siwon mengambil Sibum –anaknya yang tertidur dalam pangkuan Kibum dan membawanya dalam gendongannya lalu berjalan keluar dari Ruangan Inap Sungmin diikuti oleh Kibum dibelakangnya sambil membenarkan letak tangan Sibum yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon "Kami permisi".

Setelah kepergian Siwon dan Kibum, mereka kembali terdiam, terkurung dalam suasana kecanggungan. Keduanya belum ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun yang masih berada di sofa tengah memainkan _Smartphone_nya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, akan tetapi jari-jari itu bergerak tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Sungmin, wanita itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Minhyun yang kelelahan sambil membereskan letak anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah manis Minhyun.

"Ehem" Suara deheman dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kikuk. Entah mengapa, hal yang ingin ia lakukan tadi begitu sulit untuk Sungmin lakukan. Dirinya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Bisa kau duduk di sini, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati setelah dirinya berhasil menenangkan pikirannya.

"Bicara saja. Aku sudah nyaman duduk di sini" jawab Kyuhyun (pura-pura) sibuk dengan _Smartphone_nya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sungmin yang menunjukkan kursi di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Sebentar saja, Kyu" pinta Sungmin sarat akan permohonan dan tak lupa dengan _Puppy Eyes_nya. Kyuhyun kembali berdecak, nada bicara Sungmin yang seperti itu mampu mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya namun tak berhasil menyamankan dirinya –aliran darahnya terasa mengalir deras melihat Sungmin sadar –setelah pingsan tadi dengan jarah yang dekat.

"Hah~" Sungmin menghela napas sebentar lalu mulai berbicara "Kau masih marah padaku?". Kyuhyun tak menjawab namun dari gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae, Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar menjadi parau dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin. "A-aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sadar jika kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan puncaknya –kau mengatakan hal itu.. tadi pagi" jelas Sungmin dengan mata yang kini berani untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Kyu" pinta Sungmin setelah dirinya melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang akan mengintrupsi ucapannya.

"Kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan aku, Sungmin. Aku –suamimu" Benar saja dengan apa yang baru dipikirkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pasti tak ingin kalah darinya. Sikap keras kepala itu tak hilang. "Baiklah" ucap Sungmin bukan untuk menyerah tapi ia menghindari perkelahian yang akan terjadi dan kembali membuat Minhyun ikut terluka.

"Apa yang kurang dariku, Min? Aku selalu tak mempermasalahkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan atau apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu dan menjadi Appa yang sempurna untuk Hyunie. Aku telah memberikan segala kepercayaan dan kasih sayang yang aku punya. Tapi, kau malah –" Sungmin mendengarkan perkataannya yang Kyuhyun katakan tanpa menghalaunya meskipun dalam hatinya ingin sekali memberontak. Dan hal yang Sungmin yakin sebagai puncak permasalahan pertengkaran mereka akan Kyuhyun katakan. Tiba-tiba, sapaan dari seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki Ruangannya, menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Mianhae. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian" ucap wanita tersebut sambil membungkuk-bungkuk kecil sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Tidak apa, Hyukie. Masuk saja!" Sungmin tersenyum pada wanita itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman _Gummy Smile_ khas miliknya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam Ruangan inap Sungmin dan hal itu membuat emosi Kyuhyun yang sempat mereda kembali lagi. Senyum manis yang selalu dapat mempesona para wanita itu tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun mual melihatnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memberi `sedikit` pukulan untuk lelaki tersebut. Namun, mengingat ada orang lain di dalam Ruangan ini selain Sungmin dan lelaki itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan keinginannya.

"Ini ada sedikit buah-buahan dari kami" ucap wanita yang bernama Hyukie tersebut –yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae lalu meletakkannya di nakas samping ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk lemas sambil tersenyum lalu mengatakan "Gomawo. Kalian datang saja sudah membuat aku bahagia". Ucapan yang baru saja Sungmin lontarkan membuat Kyuhyun kembali berdecak. Menurutnya –bilang saja jika Sungmin bahagia bukan karena itu melainkan..

"Kyu, kenalkan itu Lee Hyukjae tapi lebih sering dipanggil Hyukie. Dia teman kuliahku dulu sekaligus sahabatku. Dia tidak tidak pernah pulang ke Korea jadi dia tak datang saat pernikahan kita" Sungmin memperkenalkan sahabatnya tersebut sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Dan yang di sampingnya itu. Kau sudah tahu bukan?"

"Ya ya ya. Aku sudah sangat tahun, Min. Dia.. Lee Donghae. Kekasihmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya meskipun dalam hati menahan gejolah yang besar.

"Kyu" lirih Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu di depan Hyukie dan mungkin saja hal itu akan semakin memperlebar masalah. Ekspresi Sungmin sungguh berbeda jauh dengan lelaki yang sedang merangkul pinggang Hyukie. Senyuman penuh arti itu kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Maaf –`istriku` baru saja bisa pulang sekarang. Dia baru selesai menjalani perawatan di luar negeri. Kami bertiga bersahabat sebelumnya" ujar Donghae –lelaki tersebut yang ternyata diketahui bahwa dia adalah suami dari Lee Hyukjae. Dengan nada sedikit ditekankan pada saat mengatakan istriku.

Kyuhyun segera menatap kedua orang tersebut dan pada akhirnya, matanya menangkap tangan Donghae yang sedang merangkul pinggang Hyukjae. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menatap Sungmin, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"O, Sungmin~ah. Bagaimana keadaan _baby_mu? Donghae mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan segera memiliki _baby_" tanya Hyukjae membuat kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap itu terlepas dan berbalik menatap Hyukjae. Kata-kata yang baru saja Hyukjae katakan semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Dia baik-baik saja, yeobo. Aku sudah memeriksanya saat Sungmin masih tak sadarkan diri" Donghae segera menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hingga saat ini dirinya masih bungkam. Mendengarkan secara jelas apa yang mereka tengah perbincangkan.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae telah pergi meninggalkan Ruang Inap Sungmin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, hingga saat ini mereka belum sekalipun berbicara. Kecanggungan itu masih ada, terlebih setelah perbincangan tadi dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah dirinya jengah Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sungmin maksud, hanya dapat menatap Sungmin dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentang –Donghae, misalnya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya penuh kehati-hatian, dirinya ingin memastikan bahwa memang itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, terlebih dirinya masih mengingat apa yang tadi Kyuhyun ucapkan ketika mengenal Donghae. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Namun, dari bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu bahwa itulah yang jadi masalahnya.

Sungmin menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas ranjang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menatap manik matanya Sungmin. "Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang menjadi masalah kita" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Darah Kyuhyun berdesir melihat senyuman Sungmin, rasanya dia telah lama tak melihat senyuman itu. "Kau cemburu pada Donghae bukan?" Sungmin menanyakan hal itu sambil menahan senyuman kebahagiaannya, hatinya sangat senang jika benar begitu, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun _over protective_ padanya.

"A-aniyo" Kyuhyun gelagapan setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Meskipun dalam hatinya, memang begitulah keadaannya. Sungmin masih tersenyum sambil jari-jari tangannya memainkan jemari tangan besar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pasti berbohong. Kyuhyun terlalu naïf untuk itu.

"Donghae.. Dia sahabatku sejak dulu. Kita memang tak pernah bertemu setelah mereka pergi keluar negeri. Donghae melanjutkan kedokterannya di sana sambil menemani Hyukjae yang menjalani pengobatan karena penyakit itu cukup serius" jelas Sungmin yang diselingi dengan hembusan napasnya. "Donghae pulang terlebih dahulu ke Seoul karena dia ingin mengurus sesuatu di sini. Dia merasa bingung dengan Seoul sekarang karena memang mereka terlalu lama meninggalkan Seoul. Dan untuk itu, dia meminta bantuanku. –Beberapa hari ini, aku pergi dengannya mencari apa yang dia maksud" lanjut Sungmin.

"Tapi, tak harus sampai larut malam kan, Ming" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai bertanya. Inilah yang Sungmin harapkan. Dia senang Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus dari Kyuhyun padanya.

"Itu.. Saat itu kondisiku tiba-tiba _drop. _Ketika perjalanan pulang dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di Rumah Sakit" jawab Sungmin.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku mau mengatakannya padamu? Jika saat itu kau tak mau mendengarkan aku, bodoh" ucap Sungmin dengan bibir yang tanpa sengaja mengerucut. Suasana kecanggungan itu berangsur membaik. Kyuhyun sudah mulai tersenyum setelah melihat Sungmin kembali merajuk.

"Itu karena aku sangat khawatir padamu, Ming" Kyuhyun berkata sambil membereskan rambut Sungmin yang menghalangi pipi mulusnya.

"Itu bukan khawatir, tapi cemburu, Tuan Cho" Sungmin kembali merajuk dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Ne, ne, ne. Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih berbaring dan sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Namun, hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Secerca kebahagiaan merasuk dalam dirinya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tak marah lagi padanya.

Mereka saling memandang setelah insiden pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut. Sorot mata mereka tak lagi bertolak belakang. Mata-mata indah itu kembali memancarkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang sempat pergi sekejap.

"Kau tak marah lagi kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, ragu. Harapannya tentu saja ia ingin mereka kembali ke kondisi semula. Mata Sungmin memancar penuh harap atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Dengan gelengan kepala yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan, tentu saja menjadi kabar gembira untuk Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Akhirnya, suasana nyaman dan tentram keluarga kecil itu telah kembali. Tak jarang, mereka saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat godaan ataupun ejekkan. Tawa mereka yang sempat hilang telah kembali, dan menggema di Ruangan tersebut. Jika rasa canggung itu kembali menyusup, mereka hanya mampu tersenyum. Mereka belum mampu berbicara terlalu jauh.

"Kyu~. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangan besar Kyuhyun di atas perutnya yang jika dilihat dari samping sedikit mengembung.

"Eoh, aku tak merasakan apapun. Memang ada apa, Ming?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap lembut perut Sungmin. Mencari apa yang dimaksudkan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya dapat menghela napas. Sikap Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Selain keras kepala dan posesif. Kyuhyun juga tak peka dengan keadaan.

"Aish~ Kau ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Mana bisa kau merasakan itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ming?" Kyuhyun tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin.

"Kau selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti dengan kondisiku"

"Ming, cukup. Aku bekerja juga untuk kebahagiaanmu dan juga Minhyun"

"Ne, untuk kebahagiaan aku dan juga Minhyun. Tapi, tidak untuk kebahagiaan _baby_ kita yang ada di sini" kata Sungmin dengan emosi yang hampir meletup-letup sambil menunjukkan bagian perutnya.

Kyuhyun, lelaki itu terdiam. Otak jeniusnya tengah memproses apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Sungmin.

_Baby_,

Di perut Sungmin,

Apa mungkin, jika…

"Kau hamil, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun berharap jika itu memang benar terjadi.

Dirinya masih setia menunggu jawaban Sungmin yang masih kesal pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa suaminya tak merasakan apa-apa? `Suami macam apa itu` pikir Sungmin.

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Apa benar kau hamil?" tanyanya lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan kabar itu.

"Hm" Sungmin berdehem sebagai jawabannya dan sontak saja, kabar itu membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa melebar. Menampung sekian banyak kebahagiaan yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Gomawo, Ming. Gomawo. Aku benar-benar bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin, melampiaskan rasa kebahagiaannya yang rasanya meluber dan tak bisa ditampung kembali. Dan begitu pun Sungmin, ia juga merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengetahui hal bahagia itu, setelah sebelumnya dirinya menahan diri untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun di waktu yang tepat meskipun Kyuhyun bersikap dingin –beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Selamat datang, _baby_" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan –dan tentu saja tanpa mereka rencanakan. Kekuatan cinta merekalah yang menyatukan pikiran dan perasaan mereka.

.

_`Cinta. Entah apa yang bisa menjelaskan satu kata itu. Kata singkat yang mampu mencakup segala hal di dalamnya. Cinta tak perlu materi. Namun, cinta butuh perhatian dan kepercayaan. Dengan cintalah kita bisa jadikan sebagai pondasi kokok kehidupan kita. Menjadikan kehidupan yang tak pernah sedikitpun terbayangkan. Seperti cinta lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin hidupku ini. Cintanya yang tulus mampu membuatku bertahan. Hanya cintanya yang tak mampu membuatku jauh darinya. Cinta Cho Kyuhyun untuk aku, Lee Sungmin`_

_._

_._

_._

_**FINISH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fiuh~, hampir 6 ribu words.. Oneshoot macam apa ini? Udah panjang, membosankan, dan berbelit-belit. Belum lagi akhirnya yang ga jelas.**


End file.
